


I knew a boy and a boy

by NKNovak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKNovak/pseuds/NKNovak
Summary: Eddie has a new girlfriend, Raquelle. Richie doesn't take the news as well as the rest of the losers. The rest of the losers find Raquelle to be eerily familiar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	I knew a boy and a boy

Eddie has a girlfriend. . . 

_Eddie _has a girlfriend. . .__

____

__

Eddie has a _girlfriend _. . .__

____

____

It didn’t matter how many time he said it or how he said it, Richie still couldn’t believe _Eddie has a girlfriend! ___

____

____

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Eddie asked. “It’s not that surprising I have a girlfriend. It’s not like I’m Richie!”

“Hey!”

“Eddie’s right, Richie. We’re the only ones who can stand your, Trashmouth” Beverly could be mean but it was all said with love, at least, that's what Richie told himself.

“Tell us more about this mystery girlfriend, Eddie,” Richie said, it was hard to tell if his tone was earnest, even Richie couldn’t tell, so he added on teasingly, “let me guess, she goes to school in Canada”

“No” Eddie frowned. “She lives in Bangor.” Bangor was pretty close to Derry. Eddie’s mom dragged him to Bangor enough that Eddie befriended a girl who lived there, “her name is Raquelle Talbot, she’s French-American” and after a few years of knowing each other, they started dating.

“So, how long have you been dating?” Bill asked. 

“A few months” Eddie replied and could tell from the look in Bill’s eyes he was hurt that he hadn’t been told earlier. Eddie knew that if it had been Bill who had gotten a girlfriend Eddie would be the first to know and it certainly wouldn’t take Bill a few months to tell him. 

“Why are you telling us about your mystery girlfriend now?” Beverly asked. 

“She got a job working at a camp here during the summer. She wants to meet you all while she’s here.”

After that, the game of truth or dare was forgotten and Eddie was bombarded with questions. “How old is she? Is she our age?”, “How did you meet?”, “What was your first date like?”, “Have you kissed her yet?”, “Is she hot? Can we see a picture?”, etc.

“Stop!” Eddie shouted. “Can we get back to playing truth or dare, now?!”

•••

Eddie didn’t bring Raquelle to the quarry. The quarry was where the losers went to escape those in the town of Derry, either together or alone. Her first meeting with the losers was in Derry’s public park. They all decided to have a picnic in the park.

Those who arrived before Eddie and Raquelle (meaning everyone except Richie) couldn’t help but speculate on what Raquelle was like. This speculation only led them to be surprised when they met her and found out how wrong they were. 

“Hey guys” Eddie smiled walking up to them hand in hand with a girl, “this is Raquelle.”

Raquelle smiled and greeted them. She had dark, curly hair and brown eyes hidden behind black plastic frames (which they would later notice she adjusts when nervous.) Her clothes consisted of a very bright shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and original white converse (or maybe they white at one point but not anymore). “It’s nice to meet you guys.” She said. 

Raquelle was nice, even a bit shy at first, but as the day went on and she got to know the losers she loosened up. She complimented Bev’s style and listened to the bird facts Stan casually dropped into conversations even though she had absolutely no interest in birds. Her contributions to the conversation were mostly jokes (including some not half bad impressions) but she also seemed pretty smart from what they could tell. Richie arrived soon after Raquelle started getting comfortable. While the rest of the losers seemed to find Raquelle funny Richie did not, he didn’t laugh barely cracked a smile. Raquelle didn’t seem to notice but Eddie did.

When Raquelle and Eddie left the losers walked home together and, of course, they talked about Raquelle.

“So Raquelle is. . .” Bev struggled for the words.

“I can’t believe Eddie is dating her!” Richie said, “I don’t know what he sees in her.” Richie felt kinda bad saying it. Raquelle was really nice but not good enough for Eddie.

“What?” Stan asked.

“I mean her jokes aren’t funny and I know what’s funny, Eddie must be fake laughing cause he doesn’t like those jokes.”

“Yeah, it’s annoying,” Stan said, with a kind of deadpan sarcasm, Raquelle’s sense of humor was a lot like Richie’s. 

“Yeah. Stan gets it.” Richie replied, Stan's sarcasm going completely over Richie's head.

“Did you see any similarities between you and Raquelle?” Ben asked.

“You mean the fact we have the same glasses? Yeah, I noticed” Richie replied. 

•••

After that, Raquelle became an honorary 8th loser, she spent so much time with all of them, all except Richie who avoided spending time with his friends if he knew Raquelle was going to be there. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Eddie. He was far more concerned about Richie’s behavior than Raquelle and he talked (well, complained) about it constantly to Raquelle. “You know he's lying about having a doctor's appointment, he just doesn’t want to be here”, “he’s not even making an effort”, “what wrong with him?”, etc. Raquelle tried to make Eddie feel better by saying she didn’t mind but that didn’t work, she tried to make him feel better by agreeing that Richie was being a bad friend but that just fueled his anger. Raquelle had never seen Eddie like this before over a single person. The last time Richie wasn’t able to come up with an excuse and spent time with Raquelle and Eddie, Raquelle realized why. Out of the three, she was only one. 

•••

Raquelle invited Eddie for lunch, it was the end of the summer and it would be there last lunch, at least for a while. “Eddie, you know I love you right?” Raquelle asked, “and want what’s best for you?”

Eddie nodded. “Of course”

“I think we should break up”

“What? Why?” Eddie asked shocked, that was not the turn he thought this conversation was taking.

“We both know you don’t love me anymore than a friend. You should date someone you truly love. This relationship is not fair to me or you.” Raquelle smiled, “but I still love you, Eddie. We’re still friends”

•••

Eddie went over to Bill's house after the break-up. Fortunately, Bill was in.  
“I thought everything was going well.” Eddie was concerned not only with the ending of his relationship but the fact that he didn't feel sad. He wasn't happy but he should feel sadder.

“You don’t see it?” Bill asked.

“See what?” Eddie asked.

“She broke up with you because of Richie.”

“Richie was being a dick but I don’t think he was big enough of a dick that Raquelle would break up with me over it.”

“No. Eddie, buddy, you were dating Richie!”

“No! I was dating Raquelle.”

“Raquelle is exactly like Richie, the only difference is Raquelle could see you like Richie, Richie is as blind as you.”

“I- I- No! No way!” Eddie refused to believe that but the more he thought about it the more he saw the similarities. He started to pace trying to shove the thoughts from his mind but Bill started to list the similarities. “Bill, stop talking!”

“Do you see now?”

“Yes! I do.” Eddie replied falling back onto Bill’s bed. “Holy crap. I like Richie. This is awful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if the ending seems a bit rushed but it was. Busy few weeks!
> 
> I just have this as one part for now. I might expand on it but I'm not sure yet,


End file.
